knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Ark 1 Episode 5: True Colors
Main Cast I Serizawaa: It would've been a total of two days since the attack on 59th and Gotham were still recovering from the fatal event, Salem would've been staring aimlessly into his laptop screen. His flash drive was only able to recvice 35% of the data left on the hardware, even with this short amount Salem was still shocked on what he had on the TYGA unit. They were mercs none the less soldiers and right as he was about to learn more his whole laptop screen would shut off completely, it had overheated. He hasn't gave this thing a break since he got the drive, closing the top part of his computer Salem would've then laid back on his bed looking up on to the ceiling. As his eyes began to soon get lost in space a loud rumbling sound would awake him, the painful sounds had came from his stomach. It's been hours since he last ate something and man he was hungry. Rubbing his stomach Salem would've then looked at the time it had been 10:30 am the quaking sounds of birds could be heard chirping through his complex apartment. "I guess I could go get some grub at the dinner." He would've soon got up as he began to get ready placing on a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans, and boots. He also wore an amulet around his neck that resembled the head of a dragon made of brass, attached to a black cord. When he was dressed he would've walked out his door heading out to the streets of Gotham. Kideme: Tonight was the night. She was in a mood, her fellow clowns were in a mood, and hell, even their toys were in a mood! After some very tedious weeks of observation, toying with her brother and father's insecurities and manipulating the crowd flow, the time had finally come to put Act 1 into action. So now Queen sat shotgun at the front of her brother's car while he did some nightly patrols. "Look....Tak...I know you're still adjusting to living with us but why? Why did you do it?" She looked with mock shame into her old foster brother's handsome, kind face. His polite gray eyes crinkled with worry and hurt, a stray lock of tawny colored hair dangled just above the hollow of his cheek, and the badge at his baby blue breast glinted dully in the bright bue daylight of morning that was obscured by the roof of the car. She said nothing but gave him a halfhearted hunch of her shoulders and pulled a pack of Pall Mall reds from her blazer pocket. Officer Braxton raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Where did you get those Tak? Give me that! A pretty girl your age should not be smoking!" Without warning he snatched the cigarettes from her hand and proceeded to chuck the cancer sticks out the window. She smiled smugly to his turned back and folded her hands onto her lap without protest. Meanwhile several yards off just as the patrol car passed by at 10:17 pm, the two dozen Jokerz dressed in plain clothes watched as a red cigarette box was thrown onto the side walk right at the corner of 183rd and Main. That was the signal....time to go. Astra: He pulled up to the new location since the GCPD had been attacked we'd had to move. He looked around making sure nobody had followed him before he got out of the car turning it off and taking the keys along with locking it starting to approach the building mentally preparing himself for the lecture he was about to get from his commander. He'd been late yesterday too something extremely important and his commander wasn't going to be happy about that shit. A flying car pulled in front of James house with a woman stepping out of the back, Dr. Wilson adjusting her glasses and paperwork in her right hand as the car begun to pull off. Kenya knocked on the door but got no reply the same moment the car finally got far away enough to vanish from sight. Seeing she couldn't just call them back now Kenya attempted to open the door which came right open with no struggle, she was hesitant to enter but did anyway. James had a habit of leaving his house door unlock he felt he didn't have anything to worry about because no one bothered an old man on an island. Dr. Wilson noticed sounds of lips smacking and slurping as if someone was drinking a really good soda or something along those lines. Kenya followed the sound down the main hall way, it getting louder as she came closer, the house had a wonderful echo effect on noise. She finally reared around the corner to be shocked and met by the image of silver skinned man was bobbing his head up and down on a chair that faced away from her, the only thing she could see was the one white haired head that sat in the chair and like before the head of the other male going up and down. “ Hey James you called, What is going on here” Kenya exclaimed going wide eyed as she came around the chair to get a better view of the situation. It was Kendrick and James, Kendrick giving his old friend a slob on the knob, that moment Kenya realized they were closer than people believed. Kendrick and James jumped up from the kneeling and sitting potions respectively, Kendrick was completely nude his new sliver body begun to shine the minute he stood up for the sun to hit it. James only had his pants down and chuckled thinking about the fact even Kendrick's member got transformed with the process. Kenya didn't know what to say, she expected James to just need company like usual, someone to talk to about his old war stories . She wasn't expecting a dead man, her co-worker to be alive let alone silver, she also wasn't to keen on seeing Kendrick's nude body mainly while she thought he was a good looking guy wasn't the best situation to get the big reveal. “ What is it, all the men in the military are just gay? You know what don't answer that I know you two to well” Kenya said covering her eyes but it was obviously too late for that. Kendrick already caught the drooling stare and smirked before James pulled up his pants and threw Kendrick a towel to put on. James: “ Sorry about all this Wilson, at least you didn't see me nut hah aha. “ James and Kendrick both found it funny, Kenya didn't. Meanwhile Jolt aka Abel Crane aka the masked man, boy this guy had a lot of names, was following a new lead. The masked man stood on the rooftop across from Salem's sleeping quarters until the young man made his presence. He didn't make himself known and stayed to the shadows with the sun out making it rather difficult. As for Kendrick's wife it was plastered all over the news once word got out, the masked man was force to avoid the house with the murder investigation team there around the clock. He also ended up leaving the house before him and the rose could bump into each other ultimately deciding not to confront the woman who at the time he thought was a simple noise. As he continued to walk the streets of Gotham Salem would've stopped at his orange sports car, the silks plaster shinned against the bright sun. Checking his reflection his reflection in the mirror Salem would've made sure he got all the cold out of his eyes, he had forgot to wash his face. "God dammit I knew I forgot something." He would've shrug before opening his car door and getting inside, with his key in the ignition Salem would've allowed his car to heat up. //Man..It's been a min since I talked to you guys hasn't it, I've been too wrapped around myself I forgot to share. Anyway I got a new lead, mercs calling themselves TYGA unit ran by this Linus guy who I never heard of. I think it was them who attacked the Museum and who blew 59th street to high hell; That's why I need to find out more about this Unit, right after I get some grub.// When he felt his car had been nicely heated he would start it up and right as he was about to pull off in his mirror he could catch a reflection of a figure watching him from a far. Salem had stayed calm acted as if he didn't even notice messing with his hair as a front. He would soon pull off heading towards Gotham's Bakery he was in dire need of a Bacon egg and cheese. ~Meanwhile~ Just as Ywaine would've reached his commander office a loud yell would be heard echoing through the hallway. "YWAINE!! Your alive!" Officers would look shock to see his face after the explosion on 59th everyone believed Ywaine had died due to commander orders. "By GOds name how did you survive?" He would've gotten Ywaine in his office before closing the door behind them taking a seat at the main desk. His face of disbelief as Dean would've said. "What happened?" Queen looked over her shoulder and out the window, to smile and nod her head at a clown in a brown pinstriped suit crossing the street. While her brother Rex had his head turned away from hers to drive and still yapping mindlessly about the importance of Buddha knew what, he would fail to see that the blue starry-eyed clown had held up his hand, fingers spread out. Tak only nodded once in acknowledgment before turning her head again. The party starting was starting in five minutes. And just five minutes away, a handful of other clowns dressed in cheap suits had parked two black unmarked Ford Explorers at the back of the most colorful building on the block: Gotham's famous bakery The Sweet Tooth. The driver of the left SUV departed and stood at the back door to the kitchens of the bakery. In one hand was a very hefty looking potato sack that was bulging at the seams with...something. In the other hand was a silver blow horn with a funnel nearly as long as his leg. Two more clowns joined him at his flank as he drew out a key with dead soft teeth. He let himself in with a thieves' key and swiftly set to work as his two inferiors followed him in, one securing the back door and the other shutting off the door that connected with the pantry and outer facing atrium. Every baker present in the back looked up with confusion as the Clown in a lime green three piece brought up the large cheerleading horn to his face. Without hesitation, he blew and let out a metallic, deafening bass of sound bring all the men in white to their knees. And when they did, the clown dropped the horn and slashed open the bag he brought with him. In seconds, the entire pristine kitchen of the bakery had been doused with a powdery white substance. Meanwhile back on the road, Rex was STILL lecturing her. A certain clown was running late and Tak was about six inches from just taking the wheel and ramming the car into something herself when..... "But seriously, where did you get the spray paint fro-OHMYGENTLEJESUS!!!!!" The car screeched and swerved to a smoking halt as the flailing body of a very large bald man in a pink suit was sent smashing into their car window. The murmurous symphony of honking cars and screeching tires was hasty to ensure as the back of the control car nearly exploded from the unwitting collision with a Saturn crossover! Nearly four blocks worth of swerved cars, T-bones and tailgates lined main street leading to the local high school, and the congestion of confused drivers thwarted any nearby cops from getting there immediately. The airbags of the Ellington patrol car had already ballooned out and Rex was forced into an aching backbend over the driver's seat.....but if the dark stain marking where she had once been was any indication....the Queen had left and was off to play. Astra: He tried to smile as he approached the officers seemed happy to see him alive, unharmed even, he'd gotten to the entire situation kind of late so he had missed all the action, and now he had too tell them that, there was no cool story of him fighting off death and making his way out just barely. Just, he was late, and he didn't get hurt because of it thankfully. He took a deep breath now before starting to speak up; "Too be honest I don't even know the full story of what happened, I was late that day and well, when I got there everything was just, y' know... boom, and well I survived due to not being there, so y'know.. horray.." He didn't really know what to say other than that, nothing special. Just being late. Kenya: “ So you need my help to get tech from S.T.A.R Labs?” Kenya asked the question after Kendrick had explained his plan to turn James basement into a fully operational hero base. Kenya did agree to help but she revealed to them she didn't need star labs to create him the base he wanted and told him to give her a little time. Once Kenya left Kendrick went back to giving James head. Meanwhile the masked man continued to follow Salem using rooftops and the increase of speed through his eletrical powers to keep up with car. II https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ssvk5NrXnc <--Radio) Salem's radio blasted through the streets of Gotham, his windows had been rolled down all the way. The brisk wind hitting smoothly against his face as Salem was going about 38 miles per hour in a school district zone, he would've performed the hand over hand tech on the steering wheel to swerve through traffic and pedestrian. // Man I cant shake this feeling. That uncovering this blade is just a stepping stone to something bigger in just a week I've been against Superhumans and Military mercs.// The loud screeching sound of Salem's tire's could be heard through Gotham's terminal and into the highway with one hand now on the wheel Salem with one eye on the road would've used his free hand to reach in the glove box to find a pair of shades quickly placing them on his face. "There we go.. Come on Salem you can last 5 mins of peace without all the bull shit." ( http://static.fjcdn.com/gifs/Infinite+highway+in+the+sky_174d97_4810310.gif) Taking a deep inhale in Salem would've actually slowing down a little as he was on his way to the Bakery by Lex hall. They're known for Bacon Egg and cheeses. The home of the Bacon just as Salem was dreaming about that first bite the sounds of blaring horns would awake him there had been something going on with the Ford Explorers SUV ahead of him about 10 car lengths away from Salem himself. Soon enough another car would smash into the next and that car into another! This cycle continued before this entire pileup was getting out of hand, brining his hands into a 9 and 3 oclock fasion on the wheel Salam would've hit hard turns invading what he could. There was no way he could stay on the main road he thought so with the click of a button his car would'v took a float, as Salem would've joined traffic up above with the rest of the flying cars. The loud explosion would've roared throughout Gotham. It was sad really it seems the only word Gotham's knows is destruction, and with everything going on Salem would'e lost sight of the SUV. He would've quickly moved on there was nothing he could do, moments passed and Salem would've been pulling into a parking lot in Levitt Parkway just a few blocks away from the bakery and a mile out from the traffic jam. Getting out his sport car Salem would've parked a few block away on purpose he always enjoyed the walk, He would've been walking up from 114 to 115 east. Again Salem had been wearing a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans, and boots. He also wore an amulet around his neck that resembled the head of a dragon made of brass, attached to a black cord. : |LD|- It has been two days since the meeting at Wayne tower and the explosion on the 59th. It felt like nearly every day was a fucking war zone. Due to Leon’s hard work it had earned him three days off and this happened to be his first day of the three he was given off by his boss. It was rare that Leon left his humble abode since he had everything he needed to entertain and feed himself. But this morning in particular he went out to get a can of his favorite tea, some wine from a nearby liquor store and some junk food like snacks. Leon lived a straight edge life-style for the most part. The stress of being a depended cop in one of the most dangerous cities in the world has its negative perks obviously. As he drove he was in his actual civilian car, a Pontiac firebird to be exact. V-8 engine that rumbled nice and beautifully into the open air, fresh blue and white paint job all over and fully retrofitted for any sort of commercial racing. It was one of Leon’s pride and joys. CRASH! Leon’s head hit hard against the sturdy steering wheel and it knocked him for a loop and left him unconscious for a good part of a minute, when he woke back up he was being shaken and eventually pimp smacked by a civilian. “SIR?! SIR?! OH NO I THINK WE KILLED HIM!” Leon would push his hands off him and leaned against the side of the door, he split the side of his head open near the top of his left eye. Blood was leaking profusely but nothing to be too worried about, the full-on head trauma that easily would leave him concussion bound was the bigger concern. When the sense of hearing finally came all the way around, Leon could hear nothing but constant car horns honking and screeching all over the place. Some people screaming and others arguing and fighting with one another in the streets. The car Leon oh so cherished was caught in the midst of this massive traffic jam and he was caught head on and from the back. This completely causing the engine to push inwards and destroy most of the remaining precious car parts needed to make it run. Leon stumbled out of his car and slammed the door behind him and leaned against it. Trying to regain full control of himself but it felt like his brain did twenty flips inside his head. Unlucky or just karma for the off-duty police officer? - |LD| : Kendrick and James were laid up in the large king size bed with James cuddled up under Kendrick's arm and laying his head on his chest. They had been like that all day after Kenya left, of course after the fun. What changed things was James got silent which made Kendrick a bit worried considering his friend had never been quiet about anything unless it was bothering him. “ Whats the matter big boy, you feeling the effects of a big dick hah aha.” James looked up and smirked before returning to his very serious and grim expression. James: “ You know your wife is dead now, someone killed her it was all on the news but I didn't know how to tell you.” Kendrick realized it was something that was bound to happen, his wife was a strong woman but his death's ripple effect was greater than he expected. “ I already knew about it why do you think I was so willing to sleep with you old friend after all these years. I saw it coming once I wasn't there to protect her and it's fine when I’m finished with my plan I will not only honor her but protect more innocent lives from being caught in the storm of Gotham age old curse.” James grew a small smile and leaned up kissing Kendrick's lips and Kendrick being the playful type kissed back along with grabbing a hand full of James ass cheek. James: “ So you believe in that curse huh, that is interesting hearing something like that from a man of science.” Kendrick squeezed James butt cheek tightly and pulled him in closer before whispering in his ear. “ Only a small percentage of the world can be explained with science the other percent is what is defined as magic or the unknown, magic does exist which is why Gotham curse along with the artifacts that are spread across it are so important. Something about Ras Al Gul's blade was beyond human understanding and even he being the original owner could not unlock however I believe it's still very possible. “ Meanwhile Jolt eventually had to become a concentrated bolt of electricity to keep up with Salem's car, it became easier to stay hidden with Salem having to focus on the direction and the traffic being a good mask for movement. PixelSiren Frostbite had walked the streets of Gotham for a couple days, through the passed two nights and into the morning after, the rays of sun gleaming against her pale frosted skin. She would come out of an alley way, having finally gotten a feel of the city, and familiarized herself. Ahead, there were several buildings in a row, and among them wafted a scent of human food, and although Nitra was self-sustaining, it still drew her attention, so she decided to check it out, however she remained outside, leaning against the wall. She peered inside a window but thought it best not to go inside, so she leaned there for a while, and sharpened her sword while she was at it. Any outsider looking in would find it strange to see some sort of frost being performing such acts, and she counted herself lucky that all the reaction she got was long stares and the occasional murmur or gasp of surprise at her appearance. Mo Ne Choi sat in the backseat of the cheap driver service car, a large file laid across her lap with an e-reader in her hand, staring intently through her round-rimmed glasses that she scooted up on her lightly freckled nose. Her long bangs were pinned back in a more professional look but fell a bit as she quickly turned her head to keep her file from sliding off her lap. The skirt she wore was short and black, matching in color to her blazer. Underneath she had lazily thrown on a plain t-shirt, not having the time to go shopping for a proper undershirt. She took a moment to open up the file on her lap, matching the digital hologram images that arose from each circuit page with the images she had on her e-reader. Just as a gory image of an 11-year-old girl digitized, the entire vehicle lurched sharply, sending her lifting off her seat with a yelp as well as her file, e-reader, and glasses. Throwing her hand out, she was able to manipulate the wind to keep her devices from flying out of the open window, but landed hard on her side due to not wearing her seatbelt. With a groan, she sweeps her hair back from her face and sits up, looking towards the driver. His head had rammed into the steering wheel, rendering him unconscious. She blinked once before grabbing her bag and files and scrambling out of the car, rubbing at her side lightly. The first thing she sees is a mass of… clowns? Salem would've continued his way towards the Bakery he couldn't flesh out the feeling that he was still being followed after everything, today was just getting weirder and weirder. Just as his hand pulled the door open Salem wouldn't of even seen Frostbite due to her being against the wall. Making his way inside Salem would've rubbed his hands together as he made it to the service desk "Can I get one Bacon egg and cheese, extra bacon and cheese." //The cashier would soon ring him up, he had left her to do so as he walked over to the coolers trying to decide on what drink he wanted a Arizona. Just before he would grab on to the bottle his phone would soon ring, looking at the contact calling he would've saw his mother calling him. As he picked up he would've heard her speaking about their little friend had been taken care of.(For those who dont remember flashback-) Okay OKay OKay! Some weird man hired me to check on Mr. Knights estate he gave me a list! I was on my way to my last location before you caught me" SFew weeks ago he had found a male in front of him attempting to breaking out of Mr. Knights home while his wife was away.//(flash back over) If he had been taking care of that meant that their tracks had been covered. Mo Ne drops her files to the ground, taking a good look around at the chaos. She lets out a nervous breath, finding herself in the middle of a hellstorm. As she looks around she notices most drivers have run or were unmoving. Her gaze falls on a man standing outside of a crumpled car, bleeding from his head. With a gasp, she ducks a bit to avoid much attention and makes her way over to him. Crouching behind a flipped over vehicle, she calls out. “Ok you must be delirious because youre bleeding from a head injury and your standing really close to a flaming car. These vehicles are kind of prone to explosion once the heat reaches the circuit board! And the Jokerz have this whole thing set up, we have to move...” Mo Ne presses her back to the vehicle and gives him an exasperated look, wanting nothing more than to get out of there and back to the law office with the extra work she had done on her case. Blowing her bangs from her eyes, she hops up and takes a hold of his arm. “As in now, man!" The masked man slowed down as Salem got out of the area of the highway, he slowed down just enough to notice the traffic jam then ultimately a man he thought he wouldn't see so soon. Leon was struggling to get from his car and even stand so it seemed, he then stopped completely landing on a light pole's top to further examination the place. He noticed the superhuman along with the clowns and at this point realized things had gotten rough for mere travel in Gotham. The masked man decided it was better he made his presence known here rather than deal with the Ras Gul boy who could be dealt with at a later time. The masked man first assumed the group of clowns were the joker crew and was having no cons on striking a blow to them. On top of that the man that beat him, a normal human was here but even more interesting was the superhuman. He wanted to test if she would step up to actually help these people who were victims of a crazed group of criminals. The masked man proved to be an extremest at best with his next move, he decided to charge up a emp into his hand like the one used at GCPD however this one was much larger and almost shaped into a spear of explosive electrical energy. He then ripped it into two making a secondary spear, following the separation he aimed one directly at the semi truck planning to blow them up from the start while also aiming at the back group of cars closest to Leon and the superhuman both. His accuracy wasn't the best but it was good enough to hit both targets without a problem the truck should go up into a giant explosion double the force of the one that hit the GCPD while the other once it hit the group of cars caused the same size large explosion then into a chain reaction of cars exploding up the highway as the flames and electricity traveled from car to car. Kendrick meanwhile was drinking tea with James as they watched the news together, already did they have the mass scene up and running for the people of Gotham to see, to see even more mayhem in the city already broken by crime. How much they needed men and woman like batman was now more than ever, Kendrick only could frown knowing this and sad seeing the people suffer. PixelSiren As Frostbite finished sharpening her sword, the honking and beeping noises of the Earth vehicles drew her attention for a brief moment, it seemed earthlings weren't too good at navigation. It made her slide deeper into the shadows that the bakery provided, her light blue eyes illuminated in the darkness. She ducked behind the back of the building, but as she did, she heard a familiar voice from inside, picking up on it like sonar. She would make her way back around the front, brushing passed the bakery doors effortlessly, and walking inside, an unusual sight. She needed to investigate who was inside, and to her surprise, the voice did not match anyone she saw inside the building. She looked around trying to identify the voice, it was coming from the man talking on the phone...She needed his help. Surely after the other night he would return a favor, and help do her a solid. She ultimately needed help fitting in, for now under the current circumstances at least. She waited at a booth in the bakery, while she waited for his phone call to end, the seat and table slowly caught frost trails. [Soundtrack ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhEHk_mlF2I&list=FLvhF7K5LeQvIjlK-wtdUesw&index=18] |LD|- His mind was slowly starting to come to, he rubbed his hands over his face and felt the warm blood coating against his own hand. He leaned back forward and attempted to stand straight up which he was successful in; his eyes were finally coming back around and he began to look around at all of the carnage. Many dead or dying, people running all over the place. He looked to his right and saw a Semi coming directly towards them, moving at a fast speed as if they were trying to ram everyone. Leon only exhaled and tried to smile through the pain. His head really hurt. He looked towards the left and he heard a soft female voice calling out to him, mentioning how he is delirious from the bleeding and how jokerz where coming for them. Leon was smirking and he looked to her, damn she was pretty. She ran to him and gripped him by the arm and when she yelled it brought him back to reality more and more. But the real sight that snapped him back into reality was the man from the sewer, the masked vigilante he thought he took care of. He double takes from both directions, took a short breath and stared directly at the female in front of him. “I don’t know who you are, but you aren’t dying today.” He gripped her from the waists and began to run for the edge of the bridge side railing. As he did this it was like a race against time, the first thunderbolt hitting the cars as he was mid run and then the second hitting at exactly the same time towards the direction of the truck. Because of how close the bolt was the impending explosion would immediately tear into his back, the concussive force alone making him spine shudder from the inside and began snapping disks. His clothes singeing off with the next instant and all he could do was run and hold the woman tight to his chest to try and protect her body from the damage. She’d be hurt but only minimal. He was rocketed out of the massive dust cloud, the chain explosion almost like 6 predator missiles going off at once. His legs were gone, his left arm was gone, all of his hair gone. Half of his left face nearly melting off and his back was burnt down into the absolute muscle tissue turning it to a muscle and blood slushy internally. As they flew through the air only his right arm hung onto the woman and he twisted his body so when they landed he’d crash and take the damage which he did. Skidding and coming to a crashing stop. His arm let go on impact and Leon Darby had effectively met his end completely. Even within the darkest recesses of his mind he had made peace with his end and walked towards the light. Protecting the innocent and justice one last time. - |LD| Serizawaa: Just as he got off the phone Salem would've quickly bumped into Frostbite his face would've frozen shut. "Uh can I help you Ms?" Salem would've said pushing forward from her and now to the counter were the cashier would've told him the total of$22.50. What the hell was she doing here and how did she find him his eyes would've been hidden in his shades as he quickly paid for everything. He had hoped she didn't notice him how would she he wasn't in uniform he looked like a normal as citizen of Gotham. If she would try to talk ot him any further he would try his best not to say more words than needed. With the bags in his hand he would've walked out the store looking back to Frostbite. "I really think you got me mix up with someone else. But I hope you find whoever your looking for very soon." Just then moments after a loud explosion would erupt within the city once more his eyes would've been blinded "My God.. Fuck it. Get in!" He would've said getting inside his car if frost got in or not he would've drove off either way reaching the walls of call that piled up. "What's going on.. Hello! can we get medics in here!" PixelSiren Frostbite would immediately catch the eye of the man from before, clearly shocked to see her. "I need you help with something." She stated, her hands folded neatly on the table with frost sprouting from them as he tried his best to dismiss her. But the Frost Alien made no mistake in voices as he got off the phone. She stood from the booth, while others in the bakery stopped and stared at her, she followed Salem outside, but hesitated to get in his car. "I don't think that method of travel is best right now." She offered a construct of ice that would lead up to the rooftops of Gotham, and hopefully save them from all the chaos down below. "You're going to have to trust me for once." She stated monotonously, if she were to become a hero of any sort, redeeming herself of all the disturbance caused prior, she would do it in style. She quickly manipulated the ice to where it was a surface the could be gripped, by a shoe for instance, the frost particles arranging themselves so that Salem would be able to walk on it. Kideme: As the truck turned and backed up closer, people within a thirty-yard range of it would be able to see that a large hole in the roofing of the container had been blown out and dog-eared with torn metal edges. Large stinking plumes of smoke were smoldering from this gaping hole, and within seconds of the truck's back end halting 20 feet from the nearest patrol....the truck went KABOOOM!!! Kideme: Much to the masked man's chagrin, he actually did the Jokerz a huge favor by blowing up the truck and earning them an extra three or so minutes, since that had been the Queen's intention from the get-go. It was really too bad for Yonko the driver having to donate his life for the cause, but Queen and his Joker brethren safely watched from the sidelines. Their unwitting ally had done such a good job in abedding their first act that, that the truck was capsized! The sides of the truck were completely blown out and from its boiling core an intense red white fire shot upwards with a massive outsweep of shrapnel and burning soap shards and a generous steaming flow of gasoline. It wasn't long before the animalistic screams of people getting tagged by napalm giblets and police cars exploding, flying up and landing filled the air. But if that wasn't enough, gun shots from due north came flying at cars and people's heads, though mostly it was police officers being targeted and gradually picked off. As one might suspect, the color red of fresh blood would highlight the already grisly scene but in addition to that was pink, blue and yellow paint! Clowns in colorful silks and satins arm with what appeared to be plastic neon Nerf guns were shooting paint darts that were crowned by lead.... Kideme: Queen watched from the alleyway as she allowed most of the Jokerz to go forward and wreak more havoc. "Have fun kiddies...." With that she jerked her chin at the four clowns that stuck behind before she turned and ran off for the bakery. Kideme: Inside the Sweet Tooth, the rather peppy and attractive redhead girl at the register who had taken Salem's order was called back into the kitchen and replaced by a rather ill-tempered elderly gentleman with wiry hot pink hair and white ruddy cheeks. After the man on the phone got off to pay and left with a rather interesting looking woman, an old woman who had ordered her food just a minute or two before Salem had.....suddenly faceplanted into her slice of pumpkin pie, knocking her mug of tea clean off the table and shattering. And a college age blonde boy on the other side of the dining area fell onto the floor, twitching and contorting fully backwards as he began foaming at the mouth. The man at the register made no sort of reaction until suddenly the bells at the door jingled from it as someone came in, he made but a slight nod with a half smirk. "My queen..." Kideme: The tiny little delta streets branching off from the intersection were all fairly empty for the most part, and because of that, the Queen and her clowns made it to the bakery with about two minutes to spare. There was no need to hide, and not a soul in sight except for a man speeding off in his car and a woman.....making an ice castle. She cocked an eyebrow at the sight but hurried in with her clown-terage. Once the door shut, she placed her hand over the knob, sealing it completely shut with calcified, sticky ink. It was more than likely that Frostbot outside might blow right past it, but Tak didn't want any other civilians rolling in here. As she looked around seeing 5 customers sitting around, two of whom were already lucky enough to taste their new line of products, Tak lifted her chin to the men at her flanks. "Get rid of them." YaguraAoki: The masked man jumped down from the light pole only to land next to what was left of Leon, the woman was knocked out so it was rather easy to get a hold of his rival. He knelt down next to his body was he moved it off the girl channeling currents through his body to undamaged cells to accelerate their growth and some of the damaged ones that could be saved in his nerves. Enough to the point where he could maintain his brain activity remotely. From that point the Masked man picked up the body and partially transformed his lower body being used to fly and travel away from the location while his free hand remained on the back of L eon’s head to keep the brain “alive”. Kendrick watched closely at the news keeping keen track of the masked man leaving and sighed turning off the TV once he was gone out of camera sight. Will this be the end for Leon Darby, what does the masked man plan next, is Gotham really doomed without their savior the Batman. All will be revealed in the next episode of knights of Gotham.....to be continued PixelSiren By the time Frostbite had disappeared from the bakery, briefly watching the chaos from above, she'd sighted a clothing shop among the shit storm. Nitra powered down from the rooftops to sneak into the shop that Gotham had to offer, intending to do something about her appearance, and tucking her "hero" outfit in a comfortable light duffle bag, as she effortlessly made her way back out on the street. She figured it wouldn't draw too much attention of her retail fraud while there was massive shit going on, everyone was too distracted. She had originally wanted help from the man who'd called himself Hellion, but he'd taken off in his car. She tried to control her powers, but used them when needed. Now, as Nitra walked the streets of Gotham, she had on casual city attire, acquired a Glock (for no reason at all), and finally some Ray Bans to hide her frosted face, mostly her cloudy and very unhuman cloudy blue eyes. Her matching light blue converse padded lightly on the ground, now able to control her aura of frost that had been continuous since her escape from Star Labs. She didn't worry that her powers would go away, as she still had a full grasp on them, however was now better able to control them. Her light blue hair definitely stood out, but she wasn't going to use hair dye, as she'd seen in the store while gathering a new outfit. Now, as people passed mid-afternoon, she would mostly just catch the occasional double take or longer than normal glance. She still didn't completely appear human, especially with blueish lips, but didn't stress over fitting in too much. As she trailed another railing with normal pointed nails, it left no trace of ice whatsoever, having nearly become accustomed to Earth's normal temperature. She walked passed all the wreckage and metal debris, sighing. Category:Ark 1